Blood mate
by Mistress1296
Summary: Vampire and werewolves was already out to the world. How would the world take to werecat. Yugi is a werecat trying to forget his dead mate but two vampires are now interested. How would they court a heart broken mate.
1. Chapter 1

The rain fell like an everlasting storm which match his heart. He could see the body lying there in an endless sleep never to awaken again. How he wishes the body was sleeping at least then it would wake, but he knew he'll never again hear the sweet voice of his beloved one. He would never again feel the soft caress, or feel the gentle pressure to his side in comfort. He closed his eyes willing himself to not see to go back to the here, and now not past that he wishes was just a horrible dream. But in his heart of heart he knew wasn`t a dream but an endless nightmare he'll never wake up from. He could never bring back his lost love the one he loves more than anything thing or anyone and this entry world.

"-gi Yugi! Hey are you in there." The voice belongs to his friend Jou. Yugi did his best to compose himself before asking he didn't want anyone to worry. Yugi turn to his friends with looking worry the other two with understanding looks.

"Sorry guys. I wasn't listening. What you said?" was Yugi response he was so lose in though he didn't hear a thing.

"You're ok. You been spacing out all day. I mean is this some kind of werecat thing. I should know about." Jou said completely worry about him.

"I find Jou. I'm just lost in though is all. There no need to worry." Yugi started talking to Jou then at the last bit to Mailk and Ryou.

"Well if you're sure."

"I am. So what was you saying before." Yugi said trying to distract Jou. Yugi knew Jou mean well, but this was something he, or no one else could fix a broken heart. Jou look suspicious but didn't push him. Yugi was grateful for it.

"The vampire king and queen are back. It means we could get a break from our mates. You're in for a party Friday." Jou was now looking hopefully and excited.

"Sure Jou. I'm in."

As Yugi went through the day he notices all the stare he would get from both curious and frightening people he receives. Yugi knew both vampire and werewolves could have stay secret a lot longer like werecats did. Vampire and werewolves been out for centuries now so no one was staring at his werewolf friend. But the werecat who just came out recently was still mysterious to everyone else. It didn't help that the werecat was secretive about everything. Yugi, Mailk, and Ryou was the only werecat inside of Domino City they were only here because Yugi wanted to settle down and know that being near human will help both Ryou and Mailk. Yugi didn't have too much hate for vampires, and werewolves in fact Jou was the only werewolf he thinks as a friend. Ryou and Mailk mates he only tolerate but it didn't help that they kidnap them until Yugi went to rescue them. Needless to say Yugi give them a few scars to remember him by.

Ryou dating two vampire name Bakura and Akeifa who was mates. Mailk has Marik and Mariku who was also vampires and was mated before Mailk came alone. Jou was of course mated to two werewolves name Seto and Seth who was the alphas of the local pack. Bakura, Akeifa, Marik, and Mariku was on the vampire council Mailk and Ryou wasn't allow in there. So they never meet the king or queen and prefer it that away.

Both Ryou and Mailk grew to be fond of their vampire even love them. But since they were kidnap they became nervous wreck around too many vampires. That why Yugi move them outside of the pack and coven territory to have a bit of their own. It borders the vampire beach near the werewolf wood a rocky outcrop hide the clove is where it starts it has ton to space because it was no man land. There was plentiful with prey and good flowing water it was just temporary until they leave or need to move unexpectedly.

There was a cave system that they live in with nest of their own. Even though this wasn`t much Yugi felt comfortable this reminded him if home. It was Yugi turn to hunt for the day and he wanted something big. Yugi travel to the entry of the cave feeling at home and safe despite being surrounded but enemies the vampire kept their word and having the mate of the alphas as a friend mean they was at least safe from them. The area between the two territory was original a no man land now with the werecat live there didn`t have to worry anyone would cross the border. The werecat were neutral as well as have ties with both the werewolves pack and the vampire coven. As he got near the outside Yugi felt a strong warm surging though him as the change took hold. Yugi grit his teeth and shift his stand as he steps outside on all fours in his place stood a massive black creature. He grew larger and felt his tail bone grow to an actual tail his toothache as fangs took their place. Yugi walk to a nearby lake to wash out the task of blood he glances at his reflection in the lake to see a massive black feline type of creature. There was gold tip ears a long black fluffy with gold tips, and flash of gold in his fur all with amethyst color eyes. Yugi admire the proud noble looking creature this is what he feels is his true form he the familiar with. Yugi always try to be in his cat form he felt the safest and could protect himself.

Yugi left his head to scent the arena, and when pick something up took off to hunt. He found a heard of deer and took to the shadows blending with the forest. Yugi eager closer his plans to take out to he took one more step. He changes the heard two try to ran past him but he pouches bit into it neck, and stuck a paw out to wounded a pasting deer. He quickly pouches to finish the job look up from his prey. Yugi quickly notice he was at the edge of vampire territory he turns to his prey moving one at a time. Yugi place the first at the lake and went for the other. Yugi ears twice hearing a sound moving closer he knew it was a vampire but paid no attention to. No vampire or werewolf would enter their territory without asking them first. Whoever there were wasn`t slowing down so he knew they must just have been passing through to the palace suddenly the wind blowing his sent away.

One second Yugi was handed toward the deer the next sent flying into a tree. Before he could raise to his feet something attached to his neck, and a terrible shock ran through his body. Yugi shifters back to his human form.

"I never thought a werecat would be the one." A voice say

"Not now. Let him rest" a different said likely in response to the first.

"Your right. But it would take time."

Yugi hear no more he feels into blissful unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

No one pov

Both the king and queen travel fast to return to the palace from their successful search for their missing mate after so many futile one before. After they return from their last search they have all but given up hope that their blood mate was alive. They decided to take a break from their meetings leaving the palace. As they travel father they never notice tag in their share link pulling them to their mate believing it was just a need to get back to the palace. When the wind blows the scent that came with it call to them the pull became so unbearable now they had no conscious thought.

End pov

Yami pov

 _" What do you remember?" _Yami asked Atem through their mind link

 _"Not much. But I do remember the feeling of the bond happening."_ Atem respond it unsettle them at how strong the bond was that even before they claim him it took over their rational through. It was only because the bond was still forming that they were able to leave his side.

 _"Were going to have to tell the other soon. And come up with a plan to keep him here."_ Atem after a moment.

 _" Careful Atem we don`t know of how he`ll react. How much do we tell him?"_ Yami said first caution his mate form doing something rash that make things mush harder. Then he pulls the boy closer resting his head on his laps. Yami ran his hand through his thick but slick soft hair. Yami and Atem heard a soft purring type of sound. Yami stop his hand but the little one movie close leaning into his hand he stared petting his hair again.

"It would seem he like that." Atem spoke out allow for first time today.

Yugi pov

Yugi signed as a soft pressure in his side, and a head laid on his back. The peace of the moment was

prefect Yugi purr with contentment.

"My love. How I wish we can stay like this forever." Yugi said

"As do I." a soft voice rely. He leans in closer to feel more of the soft pressure to his side.

As much as he loved this moment he knew it couldn't last. Yugi have to wake up or risk himself breaking evermore. Yugi felt a hand ran through his hair. He closes his eyes waiting for himself to wake up. But the hand still ran through his hair, and for the first time since then he hopes it was a dream. He presses farther into the hand Yugi heard an amuse chuckle.

"It would seem he like that."

A voice the wrong voice not of his mate but, the voice from yesterday said. His eyes snapped open, and he quickly sifter his form a vicious snarl raise from his throat. He whips around to rip the handoff it vanishes alone with the one who first talk. Yugi turn to see two people a safe distance away. They looked like Yugi in human form but had shaper features and lighting bolt though star shape hair. That where the similar stop if he didn't know better he would stay they were related.

Yugi could smell the difference. One was tan and taller than the other with crimson eyes, and lavender tips hair he wore a dark grey no sleeve jacket over a black long sleeve shirt he had he have black pants with grey shoes. The other was a few shade darker than Yugi. His hair was the same star shape, but with crimson tips he a short sleeve white collar shirt with black pants and shoes. His eyes were lavender with crimson rings surround it but, they both was taller than his human form. It was clear these two was vampires but he never seen them before they must be new here wherever here was. Yugi glace around but kept most of his on the two vampires in the corner of the room. The room itself was larger white walls, and golden door and lining the whole room with symbols certainly a room fit for a royal. He scuffles his paws and some of the nest he was on move as well. No not a nest what did Ryou call this again a bed. It really was large is that why human like it so much? He was again happy Ryou and Mailk taught him the base of human things. He one of the vampire move he turn to face them he would be lying to himself if he say wasn`t attractive, but he was cautionary of them. Yugi did wonder why they brought him here Yugi sifted to talk to them.

"Who are you, and why did you attack me?" Yugi asked eyes them carefully he couldn`t let them see how vulnerable he was in this form.

"I'm am Atem and this is my mate Yami. As for attacking you. Are you familiar with other bonds? "the tan one Atem say.

"I am not sure if you noticing but I'm not human. So if you`ll looking for another blood bond go find someone else." Yugi said evenly. Yugi then look down to see he was in different clothing he was in a purple button collar shirt, black pants, and black shoes. Yugi snarl at the black collar his hand turns to claw in a partial sifter to rip the collar off. What he saw made him even more angry claiming marks.

"You dare put these marks on me." Yugi growl out with barely contain rage.

"We ask if you knew of our bonds. We never said you were you were a blood bond." Yami

Yugi didn`t know what bond they was talking about or, if could override his will but he wasn`t going to risk it. There was two sure fire ways to break the bond and he wasn`t going to risk them coming after him. Yugi didn`t believe he was their mate nor did he want the bond to think for him. He couldn't be their soulmate when he lost his love and former mate. Werecat can have a different mate but he didn't want another let along two vampires. He knew those vampires on the council was hang up on Ryou and Mailk so they at least have some protection if something were to happens to him.

No one pov

The in rage boy sifter fully into a creature that was both elegant and dangerous. It movie with a grace that spoke of confidence and experience claws unshaved he prepare to fight to the death. He didn't know how powerful they were, but if Yugi was to die he would be with his beloved. He moves like a lighting strike even stun the two dodge his assault quickly. The werecat landed and spun quickly on his heels. He lashes a claw out tearing into Atem arms he try to pull him and rip his neck out. Yugi felt a hand grab the loose fur around his neck and pull him off. Yami slam Yugi to the ground a terrible sock ran through him. Something was slip on his neck before the sock stop Yugi shifters back to human form growling with fury and pain. The leather collar around his neck sifted to adjust with him.

Yugi pov

Yami attend to Atem wounds they could sense their new bond pulse with disapproval.

"You have no right vampires."

Atem was next to him in an instant his hand wrap around Yugi throat.

"We have names you know them use them. All vampire has a right to their claims." Atem say annoy tossing him into a wall across the room.

"You enter my territory attack me, and took me from it to mark me. Your council forbidden you from entering you broke the truce." Yugi snarl out trying to hind his pain in human form he could barely do anything.

They look taken aback like it was the first time they were hearing this. Then as one they both got up to leave Yugi hear a click at the door. Yugi search for a way out looking all around the doors and windows was lock up. He tries looking in the bathroom no luck there, then tries the door leading to a balcony. Yugi claws came out of his hand as he made around the door handle. Without a lock the door opens and Yugi fully sifter. He took a running start then jump for a nearby tree he barely dug his claws into the tree. He slowly started to climate down the tree once on the ground he took off running for the boarder to the territory. Yugi ran along the line between both vampires and werewolves' territory to hid his scent.

When Yugi headed for the crave yelling into them Ryou and Mailk. Ryou was a large white fur and a sliver stripe running from his head to his tail. Mailk was bigger with thick golden fur he looked almost like a lion, but with tree black stripe across his back.

"Yugi where have you been." Malik ask concerns

"Kidnap by two vampires. We're leaving now" Yugi said

"The territory." Ryou ask confused

"All of Domino City. You have until tomorrow to say your goodbyes. After tomorrow we won't be here"

"We could talk to the others. Get this settled out. Those vampires could just be visiting or just passing through to the palace." Ryou try to reason.

"No Ryou. I had it with those vampires were leaving, and that all there is to it." Yugi snarl


	3. Chapter 3

Atem pov

Atem and Yami order a council meeting to start.

"My lords. Why have you call this meeting?" Akeifa asked respectfully at first then confuse toward the end. The wild white hair tan man men wore a tux obviously on been on a date. Next to him sit his mate Bakura nearly identical to Akeifa except he has same skin tone as Yami. Bakura also had wild white hair and in a tux looking very annoy.

"Oh. Other than the fact that we apparently have truce with werecats. Noting much." Yami sarcastically said leaning back in the throne.

"Why wasn`t we inform of this?" Atem demand his frustrated clearly visible after deal with their new Werecat.

The council members cringe before simultaneously multiple members' glance between Bakura, Akeifa, Marik, and Mariku.

"Well what is the meaning of this?" this time Yami demand.

"While you were gone three werecat move here. Two of them are our blood mate." Marik was brave enough to speak up. Marik looked wilder then usual his platinum blond hair sticks up wilder his clothe rougher and rip with claws marks. Mariku look worse he seems ready to rip his hair out and cloths torn nearly to pieces. That got more than a few strange looks but they choice not to ask sadly to use to similar occasion. Atem decided to move on not wanted to give them more though.

"It would seem that the third Werecat is our blood mate." Yami said moving the conversation back on topic. Having a blood mate make vampires more vulnerable so that why no one but the most loyal of their inner council knew about it. They been preparing for a human so that there could pass it off as a blood bond. But when the pull became unbearable they could no longer ignore it and travel farther away. They couldn`t keep making excuse on why they wasn`t there.

"Wow. I feel sorry for you two. He most unrulier of the three." Mariku laugh already imagine the problems that would cause them.

"We know that already." Atem dryly

"He here?" Bakura asked surprise

"He lock in our room." Yami explain

"When was the last time you saw him?" Akeifa asked now completely worry.

"Just before we stared the meeting" Yami answer confuse from there sudden worry.

"Why? It not like he could get out." Atem said clearly not thinking much about their new mate.

"That more than enough time for him to escapes. He might leave all of Domino City with our mates." Bakura said now equally worry as his mate. Atem and Yami both race out of the room toward their room. Fully expected to see the werecat only to find the balcony doors broken.

Yugi pov

At the school the werecats were all solemn. Yugi felt a pain in his heart that he hasn't feel since that day. It was like he was turning his back to his mate it was strange Yugi didn't have a mate anymore, and he refused to believe the bond with those vampires could be this strong. He shook the idea off as the werecats were walking toward the door and talking to Jou.

Jou was hoping he could help by offering to stay in werewolf territory. They would have some peace from the vampires, but that wouldn't sway Yugi through less vampires but more werewolves. Yugi truly like Jou and his mates, but not all werewolves were cat friendly. Six different vampires blur behind them. Yugi kept going already knowing four of the vampires, and not caring for the other two or paying attention. Then a horrible annoying familiar voice call to him it was them.

"The truce that was made was ballot." Yami call

"Don't worry about it. We'll leave today. Be happy you got no more werecats." Yugi call back still walking Bakura appear in front of him.

"You're not going anywhere." Bakura snarl.

"Listen hear vampire you have no right to tell us what to do. I allowed you to see Ryou and Mailk. Under the agreement that there will be no more problems. Your vampires came onto my lands and attached me. I barely tolerate you before, but now you have nerves to order us around." Yugi hiss in fury

Bakura was going to stay something but Yugi cut him off.

"it would seem that you vampires are never true to your word. Frist two of yours attack me then you claim that our truce was ballot. Do you honestly think we would stay here knowing it not safe? If you try to stop us I will kill you." Yugi stay quiet so as to not draw to much attention.

Atem appear in front of them. "The council had no right to make that truce. The king and queen never knew or approved of it. So there was nothing to break." Atem said trying to resolve the problem.

Yugi turn his fury toward him now." Fine. Then get your king, and queen so that we can get this settle."

"No need. They are already here." Yami said coming to stand beside his mate. At Yugi confused look Atem went on.

"I'm the king and Yami is the queen." Atem

"You two are the royal couple." Yugi

"Yes." Yami

"Really you." Yugi

"Yes." Atem

"You are aware why I find that hard to believe right. It doesn't matter we're leaving, and there noting you can do to change my mind." Yugi said turning to leave.

"You have no right to decide for them." Marik said.

"You a vampire is trying use my words against. Actually I can, but if they want to stay or not don`t matter to me. I'm leaving today that all there is to it". Yugi said going into school now.

Though out the day Yami and Atem was with Yugi. It didn't help that they 'somehow' always got the same classroom. What also made it frustrating was that they were trying to court him. Yugi sit next to the window glancing outside. He didn't think Ryou and Mailk would come if they choose to stay he would break from them. Finally, the last bell ring and he was the first to leave.

Yugi was in cat form racing though the territory a pack over his back. He smells a group of vampire hot on his tail.

I can't believe they going this far. Find if they want to lose some vampires he'll be more than happy to take them out. Yugi thought to himself.

Yugi call his battle armor to him black and gold back armor plate appear from around his neck to his tail. Armor appear from front and hind legs lastly his head was cover leaving out his ears and muzzle. Yugi turn to face three vampires. He charges in fangs ready to grab a hold of one man of one and throw him through a tree. He quickly rounded on the other two slashing away. Yugi barely bit into the third neck holding him off the ground until something sham into him.

Yugi felt the claiming mark flair up and snarl in fury. He turns to face the king and queen ready to kill them first. The mark flare backs up pulsing with agony be could barely hold on to this form. This was the last time he could kill them. Even if it was forced the mating bond refuse to let you kill your mate.

Yugi change fangs at the ready they disappointed. Yugi bit a tree it was falling back towards him. He quickly ran to the side and into the arms of one of them

"You will go to sleep." Yami said Yugi world went black

Yugi woke moving slightly he felt a slight tug. Yugi saw the collar attach to a chain connection to the headboard. Yugi heard the door open he turn _them_ walking into the room with a tray of food.

"What do you want now" Yugi snarl fury burning through human eyes.

"You. I believe we made that clear before." Yami said. Sitting down besides while Atem place the tray on a bedside table.

"While you were a sleep the bond completely. So it won't do you any good to keep fighting us." Atem say coming to sit with Yami.

Yugi turn away not wanting to see them.

"Thanks for providing me right. You leach are all the same." He hears twin snarl but to ignore it and continue. "Instead of letting me leave you choose to send a hunting party after me. I'm chain to a bed, and you wonder why I hate you. Where are Ryou and Mailk did you focus them here as well?"

"They chose to come and stay on there on." Yami

Yugi felt betrayal by their choice. What should he expect from pet born? He felt himself be pick up and in a lap. The collar removes him. "Relax" his body did so on its own then he felt fang on his mark pierce his skin. So much pleasure went through his body he moans feeling a slight drain. It stops as fangs left his neck. Before he could do anything a second pare of fangs went through his neck. It was going just as quick Yugi felt to drain to move. He saw Yami get the food so he could eat but he was to tires to sit up on his own so Atem hold and feel by Yami.


	4. Chapter 4

It was explaining to the three Werecat all about the bond that a vampire has as soon as the was set.

Vampires can have three difference types of bonds they could have which are true mate, blood bond, and blood mates. True bond mate was a standard mating bond between vampires it was to find a lifetime partner or a soulmate. Compare to a blood bond which is way to make sure that only the vampire who claim them could drunk from them. It was a way to make sure that a vampire never ran out of blood or over hunt. It matches the vampire with the blood that best suit them. They wouldn't need blood from anyone else and to make it so they could be around human without wanted their blood. A blood mate is when vampire could find their mates by their blood it was rare and very few have a blood mate. Those that do have a blood mate will instinctively know it through a special bond that will lead a vampire trying to find that mate. It was a mating bond It could transcend to others species but with it being so rare no one believe it can. If it has time to set in bond itself will come alive, and if that was to happen you can never refuse it if you it could leave too a painfully slow dead.

After hearing that the month past with Yugi ignoring Atem and Yami it was putting a stained on their bond. When it came to Ryou and Mailk, Yugi didn't even consider them as clan anymore.

 ** _Flashback_**

Yugi lay on a large couch in cat form grooming his fur down and placing a new sent on his fur. Werecat use their scent of smell to identify emotion, threat, and family one of the first things he taught Ryou and Malik to do. When the door opens up he look to see Ryou and Mailk with their mates come in. Yugi notice both of them subtle stiff as they taste the scent the air. Ryou turn to ask the vampires to leave.

"You haven't use that scent in a while. Why not use a sent were known well?" Malik said tense. He had a right to be this was the scent of an enemy. It was a subtle way to tell them Yugi on longer see them as his clan and broke his mentor bond.

"You petborn choice your loyalty, and it wasn't to me." Yugi said hostility aim toward them.

"Of course we're loyal were…You promised to never call us petborn." Ryou said upset that brought back a lot of painfully memories.

"I said I wouldn't judge you base on where you were born. I would do so base on actors and loyalty you prove to be petborn. And I will treat you like a petborn." Yugi said

 ** _Flashback end_**

From that moment things been really tense between everyone. Bakura, Akeifa, Marik, and Mariku try to get him to talk get him to talk with theirs mates. Even to give Atem and Yami a chance but he didn't bother given it a second thought. They were vampires that would say anything to make their lords happy. What he hated the most is now he can't leave them the bond would tell them where he is. If they are way far away for long it hurt, all of them. Yugi didn't care and try multiple times to leave hoping that with time it allows them to move father away. But for them the distance shorter with the strain of the bond. Even a few floor hurts but Yugi refuse to go to them.

Things have gotten so bad that during the council meetings Atem and Yami couldn't focus. The pain from the bond plus the fact that Yugi refuse to feed them was not helping. Some of the members try to get Yugi in the meeting even Ryou, and Mailk try to talk to Yugi to give them a chance it didn't go much better.

 ** _Flashback_**

The pain got to the point that Yugi try to pull on his old mating bond. It works to block off the pain but he felt hollow inside. Yugi can't keep a dead mate and experience it to keep him grounded. All he could feel was an eternal emptiness that could not be fill.

"Yugi. You can't keep this up. The only thing this is doing hurting all three of you." Malik try for the third time in the last five minutes to talk some sense to him. Yugi merely look uninterested at him.

"Yugi. It not wrong to try to find love again. You might not believe it but they do care." Ryou said trying to reason with him.

Yugi sort in contempt not caring anymore.

"They do. And the fact that you keep pushing them away is only making things worse." Malik was at this point completely frustrated with Yugi stubbornness.

"Yugi we know you think we betray you but that not it. We just want to see you happy again. Accepting a new mate would help with that." Ryou said gently

 ** _Flashback end_**

With what happen soon after that Yugi didn't believe it much.

 ** _Flashback_**

Atem and Yami wasn't coping well with the bond considered pain. Even some of the members decided to try the old method. They consider one and if it didn't work they would try something else.

Yugi snarl in both pain and fury the bond keeps him from sifter or force him into human form. They had his lock to the bed as Atem and Yami bit down on neck then down farther still until they went from his neck to his legs. Because of the claiming marks pleasure course through his veins.

 ** _Flashback ended_**

That didn't help matter at all it just made things worse. The bond gotten too much for them to handle that some try pushes them together.

The storm was just starting but Yugi didn't care. Yugi knew he'll pay for his actions, but the soft sounds of kits crying chase the through away. Why should he care? This was a happy moment and probably the only time he sees his kits.

"Jay?" why didn't his love see to the kits. Then he realized that the body wasn't moving much and there too much blood.

"Jay!"

"Yugi?"

"They here Jay. They right here!"

"You can hear them right? Our kits are crying"

"Yes... I'm the first that see them" was the week reply. Terror ran right though him. No this can't be happening.

"Our kits are cute. Storm and Shade should be there kit names. Male and female healthy kits." He chokes back a sob

"Yes I'm glad they were born here… then in the clans... I thought it would be dangerous for our kits."

"You really pull through."

"But I'm a little tired... please let me ... rest a little bit."

"Jay!" he could hear them try to get help but he knew.

"Jay. Please wait Jay! Let's talk a little more. Or you can just listen please!" there was no responses.

"Jay? JAY? I'll give you the kits will you be able to feed them? Hey?" tear rain down his face

"You said you will always be with me. Didn't you? You said we always be together. You promised me didn't you!" tear ran down his check no. no. NO!

"Yugi the she-kit. Something wrong." The voice was vague barely able to pieces his thought. No not his daughter to.

" ** _No!"_**

"Wake up!"

What

"Get up now."

Yugi shot up from the dream no memory. Yugi sob trying to shake the memory away. Even after all this time he still couldn`t get over it.

"Do you want to talk about?" Atem ask gently over the month there bond only gotten worse. Especially when Yugi got so mad at them he said he hated them. It hurts them all the bond itself pulse it disapprove its own way of yelling at Yugi to stop being so stubborn.

"No. Go away." It didn't have the normal bite to it. He didn't have the energy to argue.

Yugi felt arms around his wrist moving him towards the center of the bed. Atem arms move around both him and Yami pulling them closer. For once he didn't fight it and just snuggle into them both crying himself into peacefully dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Yugi signed he hasn't felt so comfortable and a long time. He felt a soft pressure on his hair lips kissing his hair.

"Do you want to talk now?" Yami ask nuzzle closer

"Not really. Where your mate?" Yugi asked not seeing Atem

"You're my mate too." Yami huff out an annoy tried signed

Yugi didn't deny the claim this time or the bond would show it annoyed with their stubbornness. By acting like mates the bond let them work out the relationship their self. They learn that close contact help ease their bond they often found themselves in the other beds.

"Atem would be back soon. We're going to the beach today. All of us so be nice."

Yugi was happy to be out after that dream. It sea always brought joyful memories after their meetings he grew to love it. Yugi sifter forms and jump right in the sea playing in the ocean. Yugi knew he look like a giant kit but didn't care. Yugi stop scenting the air to find wolf. Before he knew he was in a play fight a golden werewolf.

Yugi swing a paw on it neck to throw him off balance. Yugi top him off with his own weight and bite into the neck.

"So Jou have you been. Why are you here?" Yugi said

"Great and very bore without my best pal. Atem invite me over" the golden wolf respond

Yugi was grateful for a change to talk with Jou. He was the only person who won't push Yugi towards Yami and Atem. They could talk without worrying about vampire matters, or finding a mate just the chance to play. A splash of water alerts the two that other were in the water. Mailk and Ryou look to want to get on the get in on the fun. Jou tackle them both and became a three-way match. Yugi wanted to get fresh prey and not that human they try to force him to eat

" Hey Yugi. Want to go for a hunt." Jou asked seeing him wander away

Ryou and Mailk knew that Yugi would leave the palace to go and hunt. Even through his vampires always try to give him food. Yugi decide to go into the forest so they decided tag along to help.

Yami pov

Seeing Yugi play was something different for him. It made Yami happy to see him doing better. That Yami and Atem saw was of Yugi member they been seeing them for a while now. They didn't know how to tell Yugi of the mind link yet.

It was Yami idea to take a break and invite the others. Because of the link they found that keeping Yugi in the castle wasn't helping anyone. So they would try not to push too much. Yami sign with content feeling the chance in Yugi emotion as there was light where only darkness been. The hollow feeling was vade it wouldn't go away but it wasn't close to him anymore.

 _'Yami. Are you sure this is a good idea?'_ Atem ask worry he`ll try to ran

 _'We need to give him space. Let him enjoy his friend.'_ Yami reassure

 _'And when he goes to school?'_ Atem ask again trying to find a reason to keep Yugi here.

 _'We share the same classes.'_ Yami reminded

 _'I don't like this. We can keep trying to curt him here.'_ Atem

 _'I don't either. But we knew it would take some time.'_

They hear a sound like a ton hoover he sing the way. Then the three werecat and one werewolf ran past them all. A heard of rhino following them. The quickly ran with support natural speed nor want to be run over.

"Why was rhinos changing you?" Akeifa asked

"How sure we know they were in the woods." Yugi defense

"The city got the order of deer mix up with rhino." Bakura explain

"Look on the bright side we got interesting to hunt." Malik said

"No! You would wait them to be taken out." Atem said anxiety

"You just a fear that can catch the biggest one." Jou

"That a good idea Jou. We can have a contests" Yami said

Atem pov

I growl in annoy why would Yami agree to a hunting contest. Now Yugi was in on it with Ryou, Mailk, and Jou Atem knew the others wasn't so keen either. But they will do so to keep them out of too much trouble.

 _'Let it go Atem. We say we give him some space._ ' Yami through

 _'We agreed to give him space. Not to let him get hurt chasing down rhinoceros. We don't even know how durable he is.'_ Atem reply

 _'It won't take to long for the hunt, and we keep him safe.'_ Yami

Normal pov

"So what the rules, and how can we talk you out of it?" Seto asked

"Well you can't talk us out of this. But however can the rhino that amount to the most within the allow time period win. For rhino I say a team would do so we'll have captains. I call myself as one of them whose second?" Yugi explain

"Second" Both Ryou and Mailk agree. Yugi nodded at them

"Then Ryou, Mailk, and Jou are with me" Yugi say

"Then the rest of us could be on a team. We'll have 2 hours starting in 20 minutes." Yami said not too happy about the arrangements but choose not to argue the matter.

"So who leading your team?" Ryou ask

"Me." Both Atem and Seth say getting into an argument about it.

Yugi took his team and gather them a little farther off. Knowing they couldn't officially start but wanting to strategies hunting. Yugi knew stealth was a werecat way of the hunt but werewolf would push an attack then find a weakness. He wasn't sure about vampire way of hunting but what he did know that having two leader of the same team is not good. They would have many disagreements by sheer natural pushing them. Oddly enough they get along fairly well.

" Hey, Jou. I thought werewolf and vampires don't get alone. So what the deal with them?" Yugi motions with his tail to Atem and Seth who was still argue together.

"There cousin you know once in a while werewolf could be born out of a vampire family. It a generic thing that happened ever now and again. It why they have so few wars now between the two special now. "Jou explain

Yugi was surprised that he didn't see happen much. He didn't know that their line was so mix up. The clans couldn't he even mix together like that. He turns the 20 minutes were over time to hunt. Yugi single Jou to back down a bit. He wanted to test Ryou and Mailk.

Ryou tasted the air silence sent of weak rhino. They plan to add up the rhino to win and it would be less dangerous. They saw two fighting and waited out Yugi single them the spread out and start the plan. Finally, the battle stop then Jou bust from the buss and chase the rhino towards the ambulance. Ryou and Mailk came from the side and start to rip at the think hide leading to a tree bunch that Yugi was on. He jumps on the bunch and onto the rhino back tearing into it neck. He knew the other was adding there on pan weight to his slower the rhino down. They tack turn drawing the rhino attention dirtier back and forth biting it. Yugi held on finally snapping it neck. The rhino stop quality literally dead. They immediately town themselves to the second one.

They ran this down biting at it injuries to wear if down. Then back off letting it wear itself out it soon dead of injury. They turn to an old and week one this would be the last of the hunt. They surround ripping at the hide and tearing at the neck. The taste of blood and the thrilled of the hunt fresh in their veins. Finally, they topped it over refuse to let up the rhino through. It was too weak focus them off. It tries to stand but could going down after it last dreading breath.

Howls and roars of delight rain through the forest. When got back after finally dangling back the rhinos they found their mates with two large rhinos being weight.

"So. What our prize for winner?" Jou asked

"Great sex and food" Seto response

"Our skip the sex and keep the food." Yugi said not even caring for the suggestion.

"How about you get to go to school tomorrow." Atem said

Yugi was shocked and happy finally he could be out of palace.

"Of course with us as well. You'll have to follow the rules. "

Yugi he takes what he could get.


	6. Chapter 6

Yugi balance on rail of the tower in cat form glaze out into the city. The height let the sun rain down on his pelt as the wind play in his fur. He loves just to close his eyes and feel to remember happy times. Yugi heard the door open but choice to ignore it.

"You know it would cause us less panic if you're was on solid ground." Yami said as way of greetings prepared to pull Yugi down himself. Yugi merely flick an ear and both greeting and dismissed the concern.

"We'll about to leave. If you want, you could change your mind and stay longer." Atem try to convince him to stay. Yugi got up balancing with his tail he jumped off towards the forest blow. He flashes his claws out into the side of the palace halted his decent and jumping again. He absorbs the impact on his paws taking off again to the school.

"You know it won't kill you to leave like a normal person." Ryou said once they were all in class. The others just caught up with Yugi when class started.

"Well that depends." Yugi

"On what?" huffed out a clearly annoy Atem

"What you think is normal. My normal is just that." Yugi

"Then why are your normal, and theirs are completely different from each other?" Yami ask curious to learn more about their new mate.

"They was born human. I am a pure blooded werecat of old." Yugi said

"How do you become a werecat?" Seto

"Were you a werecat for long?" Mariku

"Do you know how to be a werecat?" Akeifa

"You don't need to know how to become a werecat. They weren't werecat for long. And I am teaching them our ways. So that all your questions don't ask again." Yugi said answer all the questions and telling those within ear shoot no more information.

And how they understand what Yugi said about having control of Ryou and Mailk. Without Yugi they couldn't learn how to be a property werecat or survey without him. It amazing them to think how Yugi was important to them. It explains a little why Yugi have so much rule over them. He was their teacher, provided, protection, and friend. They truly would be lost without him.

"Okay. I get the pure blooded part, but what about the old part." Jou asked

"It mean I am descendants from a long line of werecats. That was even before the clans started. My line is old and powerful one of the only ones still left over." Yugi purr with pride for his heritage. More than happy to share his heritage.

"Why are you all here?" Malik ask what Yugi been thinking.

"Unlike what you might think we still come to school as well." Mariku said Mailk raise an unimpressed eyebrow at his mate.

"Someone have to make sure it doesn't go bad like last time." Marik said instead. Figure last time Yugi try to kill everyone. Well every vampire that try to come at him.

Before anymore could questions could be asking the teacher started call.

It was nearly lunch time and the supernatural was getting more annoying problem. Like why was the vampire could get away without handing in any homework.

"Most vampire just use compulsion to get out of doing homework." Atem said nonchalant about the obvious cheating.

"So you can basically get out of any type of work or responsibility." Yugi said getting more annoy by the seconds.

"Not true. We are very responsible for our mate." Atem said back

"I'm sure Yami is very happy to hear you care about him so much. That you would take blame for him." Yugi said dismissed the meaning.

Atem sign everyone knows they all mate right now but Yugi still refuse to think so. It gotten better that he doesn't snap at anyone who say otherwise. Atem and Yami both hope soon he would a knowledge their mating bond. But for right now this was enough.

"Hey Yugi. Why do you care about school anyway?" Yami ask

"Just out of passing couscous that I wanted answer." Yugi said

Unlike the others Yugi wanted to find out more of being humans. They fascinate him Ryou and Mailk wanted to be near human. Yugi wanted to know how vampires and werewolves could make them want to come out. Werecats didn't have much choice humans were coming into their land. Most was kill few ever got turn and even fewer wanted to turn them. Yugi wanted a distraction so this was the best place seem best fit.

"That because he needs to learn how to be more human." Malik said coming up with the others.

"Right just tell them everything. Speaking of learning you two have a month wroth of training to catch up on." Yugi said first sarcastically at first then seriously towards the end.

"Come on could take a little bit longer?" Malik wince

"You have more to catch up on. Best I am upping your training."

Atem pov

Since Yami talk him into giving Yugi his space things been easier. They could finally have a civilized conversation without too much argument. But through them Atem learn Yugi knew next to nothing about human and how they fantastic him. Atem didn't like that much a lot of people made pass on him. Which Atem sour his mood it didn't help when one vampire hit on Yugi Atem fury knew no bound. The vampires quickly learn not cross their kings' template for his mate.

Atem truly didn't know how feel about new limits they give him. On one hand Yugi calm down with the new freedom, but on the other people knew of their unstable bond. A vampire with an unstable bond was a dangerous one to be around. Yami try help balance Atem out, but even he was starting to feel the affected. Their weak bond made it easy break. Atem only felt this overprotective over Yami, and it wasn't to this extension. Being the more dominant, and also the king Atem couldn't have this unstable it may the vampire look weak.

Atem press Yugi up against the wall a hard kiss on his lip. He moves his lips to his mate mark biting down on it before licking the mark in apologize. Atem feel Yugi annoyance through he places one more kiss on his mark before letting Yugi down, and leaving the room.

 _'Patient Atem. You could only push him so far.'_ Yami say through their link.

 _'Their only so much I can take, Yami._ ' Atem reply back

 _'I know.' Yami said giving a sign 'But it better then how we started. Just give it a little time._ ' Yami said

 _'Very well. What else did you wanted to say?_ ' Atem ask

 _'Yugi say wanted to train Malik and Ryou more._ ' Yami

 _'Really. He been pushing them a lot letter.'_ Atem response.

 _'The others try telling him the same thing. He not going to listen, but Yugi say they was progressive fast.'_ Yami response

Sound ring out just beyond clearing the six vampires was in waiting for the mates. When one of the werecat was sent skidded along the ground out of the forest throw towards the group, and then another land in a lake next to them. The last however just trotted out of the forest comely was all too familiar for them. Yugi held the trainings season in the werecats formally territory. The only leeway all the vampires could so long as there was near.

Mailk got to his paws as Ryou swim out of the lake shackle the water from his mostly white pelt. Mailk however jump in the lake to clean his mostly dirt cover fur. Yugi sit farther away them Ryou and Mailk who just got out of the lake.

"Well, that was just terrible. Mailk your still too stiff you can't assume a head on fight the time. You have strength but it means nothing if one you can't land a hit, and two don't know how to use that strength. Ryou you got the speed Mailk leak but not the strength. So I expect you to fight smarter and not harder. The lighting stances is your best bet, Ryou. Mailk you are never doing the lighting again the bear stances are for you. What happen just now was terrible." Yugi rant irritation in his voice.

"It wasn't that bad. Plus, I can to do the lighting- "Mailk started but cut him off.

"You almost ran head first into how many trees. You can't pull out of the spiral correctly. You might as well get surrounded by enemy if you want to pull that one off." Yugi notice the flick the two couldn't hind. Yugi signed training human turn werecat wasn't easy. He had other he trains before none was easy but based was already cover by werecat born kits.

"We're done with physical training for a while." Yugi stop as they sign in relief. Practical falling over their mate in exchange. Yugi look on and let out amuse chuckle.

"Don't relax now you two. We still got over history, and medication lesson. Also there the matter of your manifest your armor. You'll be begging for action after pretty soon." Yugi said image their reaction.

"Your never focus on any of those thing. What changes?" Ryou asked confused and couscous about the lesson.

"First you both should be farther along. Second medication is usual learn buy only a few. Since we don`t have a doctor learn how to treat yourself. And before you said something Isia knew how to look after human and other vampire not werecat. Lastly our history will probably give you some idea." Yugi response.

"If your kind don`t usual learns about medical how do you know it?" Yami asked

"I stared off training to be a doctor." Yugi reply not seeing too much harm in the question

"Then why did you stop learning to be a doctor?" Yami ask confuse to why he`ll stop learning.

"I never said I wanted to." Yugi said staring to get agentic. With the questions

"But-"

"No more question about this." Yugi interpret Yami next question.

"So does this mean we can listen in as well." Atem ask instead

"It can't do much harm so yes you can listen as well." Yugi said


	7. chapter 7

Yugi didn't know how this happened one moment he was wondering the castle, and the next he was the babysitter of miniature vampires. Yugi decided to sit them down in the garden to tell them a story. Kits love to hear stories why wouldn't other kind of children like stories too. It was something to entertain himself with as well. The vampires have a counselor meeting that Mailk and Ryou was allowed into Yugi didn't care for them. Which lead to right now where some adults stand at a distance in case something happen.

"So they stood in the moonlight as proud as the Lions they were name after. Each knowing they upheld their ancient promise to defend the young. Their deed was seen by stars above it was proven their valor. And when they return – "Yugi pauses his story to see more confuse vampires. Probably wondering why their kids was nestled into the fur of a werecat the especially one who doesn't seem to like vampire.

"Well kids, time to go back to your parents." Yugi Said to the children

"But what happens next?" one kid on his back said.

"Can you tell another with more action." One boy on his right side ask

"What about a love story?" the girl in between his paws asks

"Now, mind your parent's kids. Maybe if your good and ask your parents I will." Yugi spoke gently. Through Yugi greatly doubt they would he really didn't want to deal with worry parents.

"Why not now? You did say before we can hear some story of the past." Ryou not wanting to disappoint their children.

Yugi started a moment realizing that the counselor must have ended that explains the extra vampire came from. Yugi debated whether or not he has story for kids.

"Please dad. Can we hear more stories?" Yugi hear the kids ask their parents begging them to say yes. Yugi was lucky they weren't his kits or he'll be here all night. Yugi turn to see Yami and Atem in some kind of silence conversation.

"Hey Yugi. Was you here the entire time?" Malik ask

"Yes. Since you all left for that meeting. Why do you ask?" Yugi ask

"What did you do this morning?" Mariku asked. Now Yugi knew something was wrong.

"Other was being hassles by Atem then training. Why do you ask?" Yugi asked if they think he did something—

"Apparently a werecat was seen causing trouble. We want to know if you knew everything about this." Yami ask

"No. I didn't. How long did you know of this?" Yugi asked the only reason a werecat other than himself being here there was going to be a problem.


	8. AN

okay thanks for your waiting so far only blood mate has been rewritten


	9. Chapter 9

After learning that for once it wasn`t Yugi causing trouble for the vampires the meeting was resume with all the werecats.

"Since these werecats are causing problems I say we destroy them. We`ll send out a hunting party to stop them." A stupid member of the council shouted

"No. I say we sent out those werecats to kill them." Stupid member number two says.

At this point, Yugi didn`t care for the names of idiots. Yugi was forced to sit through this meeting, and couldn`t even talk to Ryou or Mailk who sit near their mates. While Yugi himself sit in the throne as both Atem and Yami pace the room yelling at said idiots for the past two hours.

"No. This is last I hear of this." Atem growl

"My king. Think about this reasonable. We have three werecats to this one. The opportunity to- "now Yugi lost his temper.

"Why don`t you make yourselves useful and go after them yourself. Or are vampires all talk. You can`t even handle one werecat- "Yugi started to yell

"Enough! I understand you're angry, but you will show respect. And if one of you try to use the werecats as attack dogs one more time I`ll personally rip you two apart." Yami said gently to Yugi then furious with the two idiots.

Yugi has never seen Yami this mad before it was always Atem whose go into a mad rage. Looking at them both now. Yugi didn`t see the beautiful creatures' humans fall in love with. Fang bared growling and pacing the room like a wild and dangerous predator. To Yugi these natural dangerous creatures were both wild and beautiful he stops himself from purring.

"Find. My next question is for the vampires who have brains. Did any of you try to find out why that werecat is here." Yugi asked to move this meeting along.

"Are you going to let that blood bag talk to us that way." Idiot one asked

"I will allow it this time. Now ask the question." Atem said

"No my lord. The werecat doesn't seem too aggressive unless we get to close. Otherwise, it doesn`t cause too much trouble." Mahad asked he was one of the few vampires he could stand.

"Well in that case just leave them along. Whatever this werecat is doing it not here for a fight." Yugi said now complete bore with this useless meeting.

"And why would we do that. This werecat is a potential threat." Idoit two shouted.

"Tell me Mahad. Was it? Anyway, did this werecat leave heaved injury or a dead body? If so then yes I will look into this matter, but if not then leave them along." Yugi said so completely done with this meeting.

"No there been no injury. It just seems to chase the other away." Mahad

"Have you find the gender of this werecat," Yugi asked next only now notching that during the whole meeting no one said their gender.

"No for some reason the scent keeps disappearing. We don`t know what gender they are. The only way for us to find them is by accidentally stumbling upon them. But we know the general direction of their nest.

Yugi knew that this was a decently trained werecat. But that didn`t make why would they leave the area. This werecat was to a territory to way low but didn`t care to marked borders. To a werecat, this doesn't make sense to hide your scent yet to claim a territory. This werecat seems to be hiding something or looking for someone.

"We should take action. It doesn`t matter why we can`t find a gender. My king and queen, please remember that your mate is the only one able to find them." Idiot number 1 said trying to again sway the room by turning them against Yugi.

"We`ll see to this werecat if it gets out of hand. That would be all." Atem effectively ended the meeting.

Back in the royal room, the vampires were still tense about the meeting. It was Atem that decided to get the questions out of the way.

"Why couldn`t our vampire catches the scent of that werecat?" Atem asked what he think is a basic question.

"A decent train werecat know how to mask their own scent. Because they lose the scent near the forest show this werecat is used to live in one." Yugi asked

You all have a scent. How come this one hide their scent?" Mariku

If we want to live here that would be a stupid move. The school makes anyone give their species status. Now think of it this way people come in out of nowhere no scent, or way to know the status. Now tell me what you do? I know the werewolves and vampire would be after us. That would attract the hunters' attention. All that would be a bigger headache than when we came here." Yugi explains

"Good point. Your right everyone would be after you for that. Hunter would come to make sure the humans are safe both vampire and werewolves would get territory and attack you constantly." Akeifa said surprise to find that yes he was right.

The vampire in the room was taken aback at how truthful he was being. There was no sarcastic common no, no mention of superiority. They look toward to the most violent of the werecats and truly thought of why he was here.

"You know something. Why is this werecat here? What is want? There only so much we can hole off with there been a threat to our kind." Yami asked his second mate not wanted to press too much but need answers.

"I don`t know who they are unless I'm close to them. The fact that it hiding it scent while claiming a territory means a few things. One is looking for something but doesn`t want to be found out yet. The second which is more likely they have kits. They hiding the kits yet protecting them from every threat here. There haven`t been any death count so it not aggression just protective." Yugi explains him through in the meeting room.

"If it is looking for something then what is it looking for?" Bakura asked.

"There three werecats here could be curious as to why we're here. Maybe try to move out of the clans." Yugi stated

"What would happen they do have kits?" Ryou asked completely confuse

"I could only of a few problems with that. First I think the kits were just born recently. It would be too dangerous to move them now. Second I hear of your wars where even children are not safe. Werecats have a law that young no matter their birth is to be protected. Its no wonder why they attacking anyone who gets close. If it was my kits here I would act the same." Yugi said more musing then explain.

"Wait kits as in more than one." Mailk the sock in his voice reminded him that they only knew about his younger son.

"Yeah three kits two from a previews litter one from my last. Humans use to have arranged marriage well it just like that. Our leader demand for pure blooded kits to be born. It was understood that the mating was just for kits. Of course I don`t particular love her but I do love my kits. Yugi explains

He was too force on Ryou and Mailk to care notice Atem and Yami went ridge or the bond flaring waring. The vampire's eyes went dark when they learn those and them until Yugi arranged marriage. That doesn't mean he care for them just that needed kits they could work with that. The bond settle down as well deciding that what happen in the past will not affect the present.

"So how do you feel about your kits?" Yami asked

 _"What are you doing Yami? I don`t want to hear about his former mates." Atem mentally shouted_

 _"I didn`t asked for his mates I asked for the kits. Maybe he want more in the future." Yami response Atem could feel Yami want for a child the same as his own._

 _"With time maybe but not know." Atem soothe his mate._

"I love all of my kits. I raise, taught, and care for them. I went to see that them all when I can. My boy is stared to catch up to his sibling. - "Yugi stared

"Wait. How do you know about that" Atem asked.


	10. Chapter 10

"My kits are imported to me. Of course, I would know about them." Yugi said not truly asking the question.

"Even so you wouldn`t know what happens to them now. All those times you ran off was to go see them." Yami answer for him. It all started to make sense to them now. All the pain from his stubborn refusal of their bond. Pushing everyone away even separated the bond with Ryou and Malik. All that to keep his children safe.

"Did you truly believe that we would stop you from seeing your kids?" Atem asks to which Yugi just give him a look that suggested he was stupid for asking.

"After all this. Did you ever give me a reason I think otherwise?" Yugi retorted heated and with that, he was back to the same guarded werecat.

Yugi pov

As the days pass the Yugi notice the vampires were somewhat more relaxed after the meeting. The area that they saw the werecat was avoided by everyone. Yugi talk with the werewolves' alphas about the problem and they agree to stay away as well. The only thing they could do about the humans was to force them to stay away. Yugi wasn't sure how to approach the new werecat. From what information he could gather this werecat was older more experience. He didn`t know what kind of rank they have. Yugi knew he with the new werecat here he`ll have to up Mailk, and Ryou mental training fast their mates will at least protect them from physical attack.

No one pov

They were back in the woods for the new lesson. No one but Yugi knew what kind of training he was going to put them through.

"So what the new training? Hopeful we don`t need another trip to Isis." Bakura said

"The ability to manifest mag energy. It how I can make armor appear." Yugi explains

Atem and Yami remember that vivid from when they stop him leaving Domino City. Although curious they were wary of Yugi using that power too much. The bond might prevent Yugi from killing them but not from harming them. But it has been obvious lately to see how stress he was. They need to do something to calm their mate.

"So how would we able to make armor? Could we do everything else with it?" Mailk asked excitedly

"The ability to manifest come out you learn to flow your mag energy all over you. Yes, you can make different things. But you have to learn to use multiple types of mag energy. Don`t worry if you can`t use all even a lot of pureblood werecat can`t use different energy beside their birth." Yugi said

"Why is this imported?" Ryou asked

Ryou you are not the best when it comes to fighting decent when it comes to medication. Mailk you are actually better at fighting terrible at medication. You both might have spritelier energy. Even now I could feel your energy it would only get stronger. Leaving it untamed would cause us problems later on. We don`t need the worst repeat of the medical lesson Yugi reminded of many incidentals.

 ** _Flashback_**

The first time Yugi try to teach them by rounded up all the herbs he has planted before. It took nearly three days of arguing with that councils to allow him to bring in unknown herbs. Yugi finally being to do so by agreeing to let their mates and healer Isis to sit in as well. Yugi didn`t know how to feel about Isis it was clear she was incredibly smart and that she wanted to learn about these new ways to heal. But he felt wrong to share secrets that could cause problems for his kind.

Yugi only ever talks about the basic in front of the vampires. Things that wouldn`t give too much info like identify herb scent and how to talk care of them. Once the vampire leaves he show them how to use these items to best of their potential what they were for.

"That enough for the day I'll hunt something down. I should be back by the time you two are clean up." Yugi said he was planning to cook their meals so they won`t have eaten raw meat too often.

Actually, the cook is already making something. So you don`t have to worry about it." Mailk said

"They don`t know what you can eat yet. Just wait until I come back then you can eat." Yugi

Yugi learns that day how truly stupid vampire and humans were. The humans believe that since Ryou and Malik were once humans themselves that their died was the same. The vampire didn`t ask Yugi what they can eat wild the human believe they know best.

Yugi came back to the palace after hunting a deer when he heard panic voices inside. Yami appears in front of him with a worried look on his face.

"There was a problem. Both Mailk and Ryou are in the infirmary barely breathing." Yami said leading Yugi to the infirmary.

Yugi found his charges on the beds with Isis destroy looking through his bags for herbs. Their mates by their bedsides running their hands go through the werecats fur. Yugi pushes Isis away gently going for his rare blazing star. The plant was yellow flowers with spiky leaves five petals spread out separately to resemble a star. Yugi cut into the leaves and quickly pour the juice in the werecats mounts holding their muzzle shut. After that, he going so Yugi place the flower in a nearby bowl setting the petal on fire. The smoke clears the last of both Ryou and Malik breathing.

After that Yugi around up the cooks and nearly skin them alive. They were lucky the king was just barely on their side. Not so lucky when the mates of the nearly dead werecats punish them for not telling them of their plans.

 ** _Flashback ended_**

Yugi shook the memory of not wanting to remember that fear of almost losing them. So long as he always keeps a few steps ahead things should be found.

"The mag energy is only limited by your own willpower. The mag will be the most basic form that let you increase your ability both physic and mental. Which is why I wanted to forces on your others skill set but we're pressed for time." Yugi started his lectured

"Wait. Why are we being rush? What else is going on?" Mailk asked confuse

"With the new werecat here and, with no way of knowing so they can do. You have to be prepared. I trust your new shadows to be able to protect you two well enough but there nothing wrong with a little extras protection. Now watch me closely." Yugi inform them patiently

As Yugi transforms into his werecat form a glow the same s when form armor appears. But instead of armor he outlines his body, and forces the energy into a beam and grab a nearby boulder with it. The boulder was then tossed over the tree line. He then forces the energy to multiple points along his body targeting trees ripping them out of the ground. Yugi pulls the trees to himself only to force it back with greater energy that it destroys the trees. The other could stare in amaze none knew he could do such a thing with what looks like little effort.

"It certainly worrisome of how much power you have that is unknown," Atem said glaze not leaving Yugi

"It not like you tell the world all the secret of vampires just after coming out." Yugi retorted

"With how quickly you`re teaching them it does leave some questions." Mariku probe caution

"if you think that the only thing werecat cares about is hunting and fighting your wrong. We have a code of honor to pass down for generations." Yugi spit furiously

"Oh really. And what are these values you hold so dear. "Bakura

Before Yugi could response Isis came running through the trees.

"My king the new werecat came here. They asked to speak with, Yugi." Isis rush to get

"Where is they now Isis?" Yami asked after getting the sock of the news

"We place them in a holding cell." Isis reply

As they got back council room sitting within their seat. Yugi sit near the thrones always from his vampire. Finally, they get to meet the elusive werecat that been keeping him on edge.

"Bring in our guess." Was all Atem said wanting to get this over with and send his werecat. Perfect far away from their mate.

Moments later a black werecat with amber eyes and faded light grey spots came in. the werecat didn`t speak to anyone only had eyes for Yugi not even spare the other two werecats a glance.

Then in a voice that was clearly male he spoke.

"In the name of the ancestor we protect, and guild and lead and love you. In and name of the ancestor we live and fight we bleed and dead for you. With untold wisdom I bring in the hope that you will hear me." The words mean nothing to everyone else but to Yugi they mean the world.


	11. Chapter 11

He couldn't believe his eyes the pelt might have been coincidence, but the words that the pure bloods of old know. Yugi stared at the older werecat in shock he knew him. It made since now how the werecat got past him. But now that they were close Yugi could tell just by the scent that only he could smell. Why was he here more importantly why bring his kits here without their mother? Yugi trot to his grandfather purring in greeting and reassure he seen the way his grandpa wary glance around the room. Even though Yugi was happy to see him Yugi didn`t want him near any vampire even his 'mates'.

"Grandpa, what are you doing here? Do you know dangers this is? For that matter where are my kits?" Yugi asked he was happy to see his kin again but he wish it was under better circumstance. Yugi was more concerns for his children wellbeing then the vampires in the room.

"I'm sorry Yugi. But I needed to bring them to you. Please can we talk along?" Solomon Muto spoke.

The room was silent the sock finally passes with fury taking it place. Yugi nuzzle against his grandfather it felt so nice to be with kin again. Yugi nudge Solomon close to him leading the way out of the room. The vampires were in a riot at all of this trouble.

"No you`re not leaving. Not until we get all of this figure out. That family of yours have been causing us problems. I would like to know the reason behind this. You`re the mate of the king and queen you shouldn`t even consider those basters as your children." Idiot number said.

Yugi turn on him snarling furious he was going to kill him slowly painfully mates be damn. Before he can do so however Yami was there. The bond sentient that one of one his mates was there plus refuse to let him hurt him.

"Enough. Yes, we need to know the cause of this problem, but to no harm should fall our guesses. Yugi I get you want to protect your family. This all stared when they came. So whatever he need to tell you should be said in front of the council." Atem said.

Yugi knew there was no leaving until Atem say so. Yugi lean into his grandfather pelt leading toward the thorn. He places himself direly in between his vampires and grandpa. He was the farther away from any vampire as he could get. Once settle Atem gestures for the older werecat to start.

"What I have to say does not concern you. Now if you excuse us I need to speak with my grandson." The unnamed werecat said calmly. The very same calm patience that Yugi have when it came to training Ryou and Mailk.

"If it involves our mate then it involves us. Now we can help you, but if you refuse I'll have to ask you leave the territory." Atem spoke with all the authority of a king. Yugi bit back a snarl at the subtle threat to his kin.

"Very well then. Yugi after our separation I found the clan you formerly live in."

- ** _Flash Back_** -

Solomon travel for what feel like eternity he lost a lot, but if the pull of kin was true his journey would soon end. Even now the scent marker along with the scent of kin. The forest soon came into view he raises his head to scent the night air. Solomon could tell that a patrol has long past he should be safe go farther in. Solomon upon entering he could feel the scent in two ways. Solomon choose to follow the one with the most pull.

As he follows the scent closer still until he found two young werecat cubs. This close he smells his grandson scent on them. Solomon allow his scent to release into the air so as to not startle the cubs.

"Hello their young ones. I believe you happen to be my great grandkids." He greeted them

"Are you really our great grandpa? Dad told us so much about you." A grey eyes black tuxedo color cub sits with a black sliver stripes tom with white muzzle under belly and paws his eyes was also grey.

"Where is your farther? Why are you two along" it was odd no kits should be left along. He knew his grandson would never be so irresponsible to leave his kit along.

"Dad was force to go away. It started when our half-brother was born. The she-cat that is his mother was said to be dead, but that can`t be right because she perfectly finds yesterday our brother even said so. We plan to are meet up to go and find dad tonight." Said the second kit

"I see. But wouldn't your mothers be worry?" Solomon asked worry about the fury of two protect mothers. The kits curl close together looking to make themselves smaller.

"No. They hurt us. The clan made us go through training to soon. The leader of our brother clan was going to put him through training as well he far young then us." The first one said

"They trying to separate us. They said a line of kits with our blood once we`ll old enough. But when dad come back well be safe." Said the second completely assure of their farther strength to protect them.

Solomon himself couldn`t believe it they these clans has broken the ancient laws just for their bloodline. He wanted to tack down those leaders and she-cats to teach them a lesson, but these kits needed to get to a safe place first. His flick toward the sound of small paws steps he turn to find a small sliver kit white underbelly black tails with green eyes. If wasn`t convent before he was now this kit young far too young to do, then to mess his scent.

- ** _Flash Back Ended_** -

There was a shook silent from everybody if even a pen where to drop it would echo miles. Finally, a loud " **What the fuck** " brock through the silent voicing everyone through. As the story continue Yugi pace the room growing furiously.

"Where are my kits now?" Yugi asked he have an idea as to how his former mates did so.

"Wait how did this happen? Yugi you even said that your mate die. How could you not question this more?" Mailk asked horrified that someone could do this to Yugi.

"It doesn`t matter Mailk. Not now. I need my kits and to kill those fools." Yugi said with an emotionless tone.

"Yugi we need to think rationally. Those clans have been looking for those all in their territory right now. I know you want avoid too much but, raining blood down the whole city will draw too much attention." Solomon urge his grandson to think.

"Find. Let me get my kits then we can talk. If nothing else believe this is a werecat matter so meeting adjourn. "Yugi said

"Isis set up rooms for our guesses. Well talk about this at a letter time. Yugi you get your but bring them back here." Atem declare standing to leave.


	12. Chapter 12

"Why are you having rooms set up?" Yugi asked after having caught up to Atem and Yami

"We told you before we don`t want to keep you from your kits. Besides, they need a safe place to grow" Atem answer. He was calm on the surface but below it, he was furious on his mate behalf.

"What do you want in return?" Yugi asked glancing suspiciously at both of the vampires trying to figure out their motivation for helping him.

"Yugi you're our mate. That what a true mate do look after one another." Yami answers they couldn`t get mad him. He just learns that the mate he loved with all his heart trick she was dead. Not only that but the home he had was abusing his children. The training he has done with Mailk and Ryou show them how dangerous it could be.

Yugi looks between them trying to figure out whether or not to trust them. He nodded after a moment for once grateful that the bond shows a few of their emotions. He turns to leave following his grandfather sent to his kits.

-Yugi Pov-

His thought whirl around in his head so much that he wanted to shut his mind down. All Yugi could force on was the tug of kin and use it to guide his path. forward faster catching the faint scent of kits. He races through the forest as fast as the wind it been a while since truly ran. Yugi didn`t want to think just to outrun his own through, but no matter how fast he ran he still remembers. Yugi stops his running at the treeline trotting to where the scent was the strongest. Yugi push passes the brush to see three kits. The oldest of which was be was standing in front of his younger brothers.

Yugi purrs softly to reassure his kits. He saw how to terrify they, and was happy that his vampires let him come along. Yugi has to face reality then he could think about giving his vampires a chance. Until then his family safety is what matter.

"It already my sweet kits. Your safe with me now." Yugi told them as they rush toward him desperately wanted to hind in their father fur seeking comfort. Yugi gives each of them a small lick in between their ears to calm his frightened kits.

"Listen kits. There is going to be some changes. I will warn you I got two vampires wasiting for us." Yugi started explained the station leaving out some of the more details topics from their young impressible mind. But they at least knew they have step-dads if they choose to think them as so.

- ** _Time Skip_** -

Yugi blink he couldn't believe his eyes. He wasn`t gone more than a couple of hours. How could they have two fully shock rooms? His kits room has sky blue walls, forest green beds, and grey dressers with clothes already in it. It was just a room down from his. The room was larger enough for the three to share. Right in the back corner, there was a black bed like nest big enough for Yugi to curl around his kits if he wants. Yugi guesses that his grandpa help made the room it was a preface for the kits.

"So how do you like the room?" Yami asked appearing behind him.

"It perfect, thank you. How did you get this done so fast?" Yugi asked sure that it would take at least a couple days to complete.

"Many hands make light work. Am I allow to meet the young ones?"Yami asked. Yugi could see the burning curiosity in his eyes.

"Later when the others are here. By then they should be sifter to human form."Yugi said he wanted them to settle in before been overwhelm. Yami nodded in accepts it was only now that he could see how bad he look. Yami hair was wilder then usually his clothes a wrinkled mess.

"No offense Yami. You look as bad as I feel right now. Go in laid down I`ll get you later" Yugi said when Yami look to want to argue. "I bet I could tell Atem you refuse to sleep and have him come sit you on you." Yugi joke was half serious. Seeing Yami soft grin says he knew of Yugi gratitude. Rather than say so Yami just left.

-No one pov-

After an hour of yelling at the more idiotic members of the council, Atem immediately set out to find his mates. He expects Yugi to want space but Yami should have come back by now. Rounding the corner Atem three kids he never saw before. One the bigger it seems was fair skin with grey eyes. He had purple hair going to the base of his neck, and multiple small bangs brushed over to hind his forehead. He was wearing a small purple hoodie and teal pants. He steps in front of the other two when they saw him. The second child looks like the first child. He has grey eyes and purple hair just past his shoulder, but it was a lighter shade than the first and more unkempt. He wore a short-sleeved light blue shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. The last child who looks no older than five years old. He was fair skin, green eyes, and dark blue hair that spikes outward in the back and contains like blue bangs with light purple almost pink accents. He wore a green shirt under a brown jacket, blue pants, and brown boots.

Before Atem could ask them how they got in here his two mates came down the hall. Yugi appears in human form wearing black pants, white shirt, and black boots. The leather collar looks like it seen better days it was tear and rip different places. He and Yami were going have to get a new that harder to break off. He looks between Yugi and the kids and realizes just where they came from. There might be some different but they were his kits.

Yugi notice the looks btween them and smaile.

"Atem. Meet my kits. Yusaku Fujiki, Jin Kolter, and Cal Kolter. Kits that Atem and this is Yami or vampire one and two." Yugi said playful which got him annoy looks from said vamipres.

 _ **AN: the kits are all Yugioh Vrains people. i am not the best at filer some will be there but i alreday know how the frist story ends. Plus i been leaving cluds here and there.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Yugi went to meet with his grandfathered after he manage to get the kits to sleep. Meeting the others had tired the frightened kits out. Hopefuly the palance would get used to there begin three werecats kits around soon. Ryou, Mailk, and Jou all especially love Yugi kits and begin to act like overprotective fun uncles to them to which he was grateful for. Yugi notice that the kits was started to act instinctively around both Atem and Yami trying to get there approval. Yugi himself was very curious about how they would react tomorrow. Yugi quickly trotted to the guarded to get this hatred conversation done with. Arriving in the center of the garden Yugi found his grandfather relax near a small pond.

Yugi sit beside him both just enjoy the peace and quiet. It has been a long time since they had a moment like this. Back Yugi was barly out of his cub stage.

"Yugi the werecats are in disarray. You must take your place as king." Solomon said after a moment both knowing where this convestion was going.

"I don`t want the thron I never did. Yes, I agree the werecats needs to be unties again especially now more ever. But I am not the one to do so. I would help you bring the clans together again but I won`t be the leader." Yugi deny his birthright for what felt like the million time lately he was getting better at accepting his blood right. It easy was to boast his heritage to those who didn`t know what it means.

"Yugi it your bloodright. Many would follow you and all would love you as king. All of the clan would support your claim and follow you in a heartbeat, and not it not just for your bloodline. Out of all your siblings, you along earn the clans respect. They would follow you beacause they choose to not beause of me or your father, but because you are wrothy to be king." Solomon said truthfully

Yugi made not have being the oldest or strongest growing up but he was smart and compassionate. He made sure the clans didn`t fight almost themselves, and that they were safe and hidden. His siblings were always so eager to fight. While he stay behind by both farther and grandfarter side learning to how to lead and keeping the clans safe at a young age. Yugi was more then ready to be a leader he just chose not to step up and take the lead.

"Grandpa. I want to make thing right with the clans that are cloes by first. Then I would unite them back together when I am ready but only then. Until then I want you to be the king." 

"Yugi. Do you know what you are saying?"

"I do. In this time and age, we need to force on peace, not a war to solve our problems. My siblings would go to war the first chance they get. If they were to bring the clans together first they would have more sway then we would." Yugi said seriously he knew that his siblings starting a war that undo all the good that their ancestor did. A war would only make the werecats the target since out of all the enemies vampires, werewolves, and hunters know each other but not the werecates. As the old saying go ' an enemies you know is better then the enemies you don`t know'.

"True. Are you you going to tell them? From what I can tell either your mates or apprentices knows. Did anyone in that clan knew about your bloodline?"

"No. They only know I am apart of a strong bloodline. Most of the clans this far south don`t know who has royalblood. I`m still teaching my kits our codes, and as for Yami and Atem I don`t know how to feel." He try to open himself up to his former mate even try to keep a good relationship with the kolters mother look what that got him.

"Yugi. A true mate bond is something powerfully and won't let you go. That is your bond to those vampires. If you choise to acctep the bond it could lead to a great future for us all. I won`t push you to acctept but I will tell you to follow your heart it will never fail you." Solomon said noticing the subtlte anger and resentment in his grandson.

"Time heal all wounds my boy. Consider yourself lucky that it wasn`t a full mate bond."

"Maybe so. But one was force on me."

"Don`t see this as what you lost but, rather what you could gain. You have a home, loyal friends, and two loving mates. Who would love your kits and want to raise them as if they were their own. They could have sent us always, but they let us stay the vampires in the city would have trap you here. Not many new mates with weak bonds would such a thing let along let out of their sight."

Yugi through about it sure he try to form a bond only once, but he couldn`t bring himself too form something more permanent. He suppose he could give them a chance beside this bond won`t go away. He need to form some sort of bond with them he just need time.


End file.
